An Alternate Battle: A Percy Jackson Fanfic
by Sonamyloversega
Summary: When Samantha, Hannah, and Ian are thrown into a Greek mythology mess, how will they cope upon learning about their parentage? And, more importantly, how will they beat Kronos, the titan Lord, before he takes over Olympus? (Camp half blood lost the battle of the labyrinth *oh no!*)
1. The big three

**HELLO, PEOPLES! How goes it? Anyway, here's Seaweed brain with the disclaimer.**

**Percy: *Sigh* *mutters* It's Annabeth all over again. *Normal* Sonamyloversega does not own me and the other half-bloods. Only OC' s and storyline are hers. **

_This is an alternate storyline where camp half-blood lost the battle of the labyrinth and were driven underground by the monsters of Kronos' army. Heeeeeeeere we go!_

**"Three!? In Elmira!? Send two satyrs and a wood nymph to collect them immediately." The centuar exclaims in disbelief. "Yes, Chiron!" A satyr says, nodding and galloping off to the left. A boy with dark hair and sea green eyes comes up next to him. "What was that all about?" He asks, pointedly looking at Chiron. Chiron answers him in a near whisper. "Ah, Percy. Just the half blood I need to talk to." He wraps an arm around Percy' s shoulder and leans close to his face. "There's a possibility that three powerful demigods are all going to some school in Elmira." Percy nods grimly. "Big three?" He asks. Chiron' s brow furrowed. "I don't know. And I honestly hope not. Our chances of survival are slim as it is, and three big-three demigods will attract more unwanted attention. Not to mention the prophecy." Percy nods again. "I agree. But we need all the help we can get." Chiron lets go of Percy and straightens. "That we do, Percy. That we do." **

Morning, Elmira New York. Hannah Granger' s house. Third person P.O.V.

"Yah!" Hannah sits bolt right up in bed, gasping. Realizing it was a dream, she sighs. Then her eyes wander over to her clock. "Oh, look, it's 7:20. . . 7:20!? I'VE ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES TO GET TO THE BUS STOP! CRAAAAAP!" She swings herself out of bed and runs to her dresser. Throwing on the first things her hands touch, a blue T-shirt and Jean shorts, Hannah then runs downstairs and into the bathroom. She grabs a random hair-tie and puts it on her wrist. She then proceeds to throw on the first pair of shoes she can find- her blue and orange sneakers- before remembering her socks were stuffed up in the toes of them. Snarling under her breath, she puts on her socks, then puts the shoes back on. Hannah then runs into the bathroom again, pouring a mouthful of mouthwash in her mouth. Swishing as she goes, she ties her sneakers and puts her long brown hair into a messy ponytail. "Blah! Stupid mouthwash!" She spits the stuff into the sink. Grabbing a Pop-tart and shouldering her backpack, Hannah flies out the Door and in the direction of the bus stop. She looks at her watch. 7:30 exactly. She pushes herself faster. "I CANNOT be late today."

On the bus . . . Samantha Logan's P.O.V.

I look up from my littlest pet shops to see Hannah swing herself into my seat. "Hey." She greets me simply. "Hi." I say back. I must look as horrible as feel, because she says, "What did you dream about?" I sigh and turn to her all the way. I explain my dream, of which this half-horse thingie told this half-goat thingie- Hannah interrupted me there only, saying the horse was a centaur and the goat was a satyr. I don't really care, anyway- to get a nymph or something to collect three somethings from Elmira. Hannah's eyes widened. She told me she'd had the same exact dream, which was even weirder than the fact we both usually had weird dreams- same thing with our other friend Ian- and we both had ADHD. Me and Ian had dyslexia, though. She didn't. Still, I shrug and say, "Weird. HEY, WANNA SEE MY TACOCAT!?" Hannah grins. "Sure! Just don't let me eat it. I've only eaten half a Pop-tart- I dropped half on the way- and I'm starving."

**That's it for now! I need a random person for something in the next chapter, by the way. If you want to be in the story, enter this info in your review:**

**Name: (A doy!)**

**Appearence:**

**Your godly parent: (Not big three)**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Thanks! Love ya, bye!**


	2. the hoard

**Here's chapter two, my homies! No one wanted to send me their info, apparently, so I'm just not doing that part yet. YET.**

**CHAPTER TWO - the hoard**

At lunch at school . . . . Ian's P.O.V

I plunk my tray of gray mystery substance next to Sam (Samantha) and Hannah, who were not talking about waffles. When I realized that, I tuned out. (Ian is utterly obsessed with waffles.) I poke the gray mush with my fork, and find it has the consistency of mashed potatoes. Hmm. . . I raise a forkful up to my mouth. Euch! It tastes like-like I don't know what! Definitely not waffles! "Right, Ian?" I tune back in just in time to hear Hannah say. Great. Now I have no idea what to say. "Umm... sure?" Hannah groans. "You have no idea what we were talking about, do you?" I shake my head. "We - meaning Sam and I- have created a hypothesis about our odd dreams. We think they're all connected, in a way. Sam and I had the same dream last night and always have weird dreams. We all have ADHD. You two have dyslexia. Maybe our uncanny similarities go farther than a coincidence. Maybe they go gene-deep." I didn't understand 75% of that, but I got the idea. Then, it happened.

The cafeteria doors busted open, getting blown of their hinges, revealing . . .

Our homeroom teacher. What!?

Hannah's P.O.V.

Our TEACHER busted the doors down!? Since when was a hundred-ten pound 67 year old capable of that!? But, I noticed, this was not our teacher anymore. Ms. Locksat now had murderous crimson eyes and leathery wings. Her gray teacher's outfit was replaced by a leathery body. She had no hair. And she seemed to be glaring straight at me. The children in the cafeteria just went on eating like there wasn't a huge monster at the door. I gulp. Ian and Samantha are both wearing a mask of shock Similar to mine. Then, other monsters came through the doorway. If I'm right, our "teacher" was one of the three furies, there were five telkhines, three drakons, (no, not dragons. If you've read Percy Jackson you'd know), and other monsters I couldn't even name. I stood up and backed away toward the fire escape slowly, Samantha and Ian following. This was a hoard of monsters.

And they were coming to get us.

**How was it? Good? Bad? I need to know! Review, pleeease!**


	3. What happened here?

**Here's three! I know chapter two was short but the real action starts here. Expect a long one, I let off steam by writing and I'm super irritated right now.**

_ Chapter three - What happened here?_

Samantha' s P.O.V.

I whimper as I back up toward the cafeteria's second exit. "What do we do?" I whisper. This had to be a nightmare. It had to. Hannah answers me, looking just as scared as I am. "I think the logical thing to do would be to . . . RUN!" Hannah bolts down the exit door and Ian and I, needless to say, follow.

"They're right behind us!" Ian shouts, looking behind him.

"RUN FASTER!" Hannah screams, giving us the only advice possible in this situation.

We continue running, and eventually come out of the school. We dart across the parking lot, and into the woods that surround the back of the school. Something like a claw catches my ankle and I screech. Hannah and Ian skid to a stop. "SAM!" They both exclaim. Ian helps to pull me up, while Hannah tries to keep the monsters away from me with a pen she always has with her. Of course, since it's a pen, it didn't help much. (The pen is just a regular pen) "Are you okay!?" She shouted over her shoulder. I try to get up but moan. "I think I twisted my ankle!" This is it. This is the end of us. Death by monsters. At least we'll die in an awesome way.

I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for impact.

It doesn't come.

I heard someone-two someones- gasp in unison. I open my eyes to see a girl, with dark brown-almost black, really- hair holding the monsters off with a bronze knife. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was shorter than me or Hannah, about Ian's height.

"Back! Back you heathens!" She screamed, jabbing the knife outward. "Go back to your master!" The monsters coward away, and dashed into different directions. The girl turned to us. She had dark brown eyes and a kind smile. "Well, then. I'm Madison, wood nymph."

_Wood nymph!?_

Hannah's P.O.V.

"Wood nymph?" I exclaim. My dream was coming true! "I saw you-well, not saw you, but heard of you- in my dream! You were assigned to come get us with two satyrs!" Madison nods. "You three are half bloods. No doubt. And, yeah. Me and two satyrs were assigned to you, but the satyrs are, erm, rather wrapped up In other work."

30 miles east...

"Help!" Afton the satyr screams. "Someone, please! That psychotic wood nymph entrapped us in this net! Heeeeeeelp!" The other satyr, Devin, long asleep, rolls over and crushes Afton. Devin isn't exactly thin, so . . . "HELP! THIS FAT TUB OF LARD IS CRUSHING ME! AHHHHHHHH!"

Back with the others, (Still Hannah's (By the way, Hannah is me!) P.O.V.)

"So, anyway, let's go." Madison said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Camp is this way." She points to the north. "Wait, no. This way." She points west. "Wait, maybe. . ." Ian, acting way out of character by blowing his top, shouts, "JUST PICK A WAY TO GO! I'VE HAD A LONG DAY AND DON'T WANT TO PUT UP WITH THIS CRAP!" Everyone looks at him in utter shock. I've known Ian for a while, and in that time, I've seen him In many moods, happy, frustrated, surprised, but NEVER have I seen him mad. It nearly gave me a heart attack. I try to cover it up by using a sarcastic remark. "Ian, don't have a caniption. She knows what she's doing." Ian looks down, ashamed for snapping. "Waffles."

Oh, I guess I haven't taught you the language of waffles. Here it is:

1 waffles: Yes/Yeah/Okay

2 waffles: No/Nope/No way!

3 waffles: Samantha/Me (whoever is near him at the moment)

And that's all you need to know for now. Anywho, I (Very discreetly) observe our confused savior, while mentally complaining that all my notebooks, and my friend fiction are still in my backpack. She has a dress that looked like it could be made from birch tree bark, and a white headband to match. Her shoes were gray sandals, with several crisscross straps over her feet and behind her heels. "Oh, no, I got it. I was right the first time. Follow me." I internally groan. We begin to follow her, when a question pops into my mind. "How far away is this... Camp?" Madison doesn't look at me, but says, "There's an entrance tunnel somewhere in New York city. See, the camp is located in the Long Island sound, but there's an alternate entrance-" "LONG ISLAND!?" Samantha exclaims, echoing my thoughts. Sam was propped up on Ian, who was evidently struggling to keep up. I realize this and rush over to help as Madison answers.

"Yep. I realize that is a long ways away, but have you noticed how quick I got here?"

She's right. If my dream was happening the same time the event was happening, well, it took her less than a day. Impossible.

Samantha seemed to realize this, too. "How DID you get here so quick?"

Madison's cheek appeared uplifted, as if she were smiling "You'll see."

25 minutes later... (Sam's P.O.V.)

My ankle is killing me. Didn't that nymph bring a first-aid kit or something? I wish I had at least one if my littlest pet-shops. I'm sorry for complaining, pain makes me irritable. Madison all of a sudden stops. Thank goodness, too, because I feel like I'm about to drop from heat stroke. Since when did late September get this **humid**? She took a spray bottle from a tote bag that I never noticed was there, and a coin. It didn't look like U.S. currency. It didn't look like any states currency. She held the spray bottle up near the sun's rays and sprayed it, creating a rainbow. She continue spraying as she held the coin in her other hand.

"Oh, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

She threw the coin in the rainbow.

"Show me Chiron of Camp-half blood."

Ian's P.O.V

The rainbow became an image as Madison continued spraying the water. It showed a half-horse thing- A centuar, maybe? - talking in a hushed voice with a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. The centuar's back - horse half and all - was to us. "Chiron?" The boy said, pointing at us. Chiron turned to Madison. "Ah, Madison. Have you got children?" Madison nodded and jerked her thumb toward us. "Yep, all three. Nearly unscathed. One has a fractured ankle."

Fractured? I guess that fall was worse than Sam thought.

"Good, good. Use the pearls and bring them here immediately." Madison nodded.

"Sure thing. Oh, New up date: Kronos has set traps all over the forest here." Chiron purses his lips for a second. "I expected as much. Now bring them-" He stops and his eyes sweep over our group. "Wait, where's Afton and De-" Madison cuts him off. "See you at camp!" She stops spraying and the image fades. She turns to us.

"Okay, then, let's get right to it." She reaches into her pack again and takes out a Ziploc bag with three milky white pearls. She hands them to us. "Step on these and think the words 'Delphi's strawberry farm.' Got it? Good." I ask, "What ARE these?" Hannah answers me.

"Persephone's pearls. They're said to teleport people. One person per pearl."

Madison smiles. "Yep. Remember 'Delphi's strawberry farm' see you there!"

And she disappeared.

Hannah's P.O.V.

I put my pearl on the mossy ground. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait for those monsters to come back." And I step on it. A bubble forms around me and in my peripheral vision I see Ian and Sam doing the same. We float up . . .

And up ...

I gulp and close my eyes, remembering how fragile bubbles are.

A few seconds later, camp half blood...

I open my eyes when I feel my bubble pop. We are behind a big pine tree, with a few birch trees around us. Sam and Ian gasp. I turn to them, and for some reason, whisper. "What?" They point forward. I look, and find what might have used to be a training center/summer camp, with cabins and everything. But, unlike a summer camp, it was overrun by monsters. They were everywhere.

This was a nightmare.

I look over again in time to see a birch tree transform into Madison. "It blows, having my home tree over here nowadays."

Oh, yeah, she's a wood nymph. Ian Samantha and I ask the Same question at the same time, like a cartoon. But unlike a cartoon, this is very real.

"What happened here?"

**Phew! *Wipes forehead* that was some work! Hope you like it! BYE!**


	4. Ian is claimed

**Hi, my friends! Chapter four, coming at you!**

_Chapter four- Ian is claimed_

_Normal P.O.V._

Madison smiled sadly. "It's a long story. I'd be glad to tell it, but, This isn't the best place." She said, looking around nervously. Ian, Sam, and Hannah agree immediately. "I've had enough monsters for two million lifetimes." Sam said, frowning at her ankle. Madison takes a walkie-talkie out of her bag. "Demigod Hades, the chicken is in the nest- I repeat, the chicken is in the nest. Over." She whispers. A new voice answers a second later. "Loud and clear. I'll be there in a sec." Madison hisses into the walkie-talkie, "You forgot to say over! Over." The voice replies, "Whoops. Over."

"What now?" Ian asks, his eyebrows raising over his glasses.

Madison grins. "We wait."

So, they wait. Soon, a nearby bush rustles slightly, and a boy's head appears. "All clear?" Madison rolls her eyes. "It's _never _all clear these days. But, in the sense you mean, yeah. All clear." The boy emerges completely.

Hannah crosses her arms. "First, monsters chase us into the forest. Then, a wood nymph saves us and gives us Persophone' s pearls to get to this camp. Now, a boy appears in that camp, which, May I add, is infested by the same monsters we were trying to get away from, times one-million!" She snaps.

The boy walks over to Madison, not saying any thing. Not getting a reply annoyed Hannah immensely.

"Now you listen here, mystery boy-"

The boy interrupts. "My name is Caleb. Son of Hades." He said, turning toward the three and and smiling slightly.

Hannah, Ian, and Sam do that thing where they look at each other and seem to have a silent conversation.

"What?" Caleb and Madison ask in unison.

Ian and Sam exclaim, "HADES!?" Hannah just glares at Caleb like she wanted to shoot laser beams at him.

She didn't want to, though.

She _**really** _wanted to.

But, in the sense that wasn't possible, she settled for using heavy sarcasm. "Really? Hades? And what does that make me? A magical rainbow dwarf?" Panic shot across Madison's face, and Caleb bit his lip, looking at the overcast sky. Madison said, "You _really _shouldn't say stuff like that around here. And I promise 'll explain everything when we get to the refugee camp."

Hannah's P.O.V.

Heh, heh. Sarcasm. I love it. I stand there like a boss as Caleb looks over at Madison. "Let's go." He then looks at me. "You don't want to be my friend, just so you know I'm not a nice guy."

What!?

That doesn't make sense at all!

He thinks I'm trying to be friendly!?

BY USING SARCASM!?

This. Boy. Is. INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE!

Ahem. Sorry, I kind of lost it. Anyway, Caleb and Madison motion for us to follow them as they edge out into the open.

Sam gives Ian and I an alarmed look. I return it immediately. We follow them, though, not wanting to-with reason- stay there with no protection. Logically, they should've at least given us a knife or something, you know, just in case, by now. Madison then turns and hands a bronze dagger to Ian-told you so-and winks at him. "If Sam gets into trouble, I can trust you to defend her."

Okay, two things:

1: What was that comment about Sam supposed to imply?

2: Why did she give IAN of all people a KNIFE!?

Anyway, we follow Madison and Caleb, our tense figures nearly invisibly in the foliage. Madison reaches a bush and nods at Caleb.

Caleb lifts the bush to reveal a huge tunnel, like a rabbit den, but bigger. He motions for us to crawl into it, his brown eyes sweeping over the area. I shrug and walk up to the entrance. As soon as I put my left foot on the dirt, I slip and begin sliding straight down the dark tunnel.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream dramatically. Soon I hear,

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

And:

"WAAAAAAFFLEEEEEESS!" (Waffles) And know that Sam and Ian are behind me. I begin to giggle hysterically, trying to pretend this is a slide or something. I full out laugh now.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" I had to admit, this was quite a rush. Then, just when I begin to think this would go on forever- And, personally I would be fine with that- I hit the ground butt first.

I look at the scene around me.

Ian's P.O.V.

"Woah!" I laugh loudly. This is fun! But, of course,

_Thump!_

That's when I hit the ground. Hannah was already there, looking around, her jaw dropping. I look around, and mine does, too. There were shabby tents everywhere- twelve of them. Children and satyrs were everywhere, many of the children looking injured.

"Woah..." Sam says from behind me, landing on her butt.

"Waffles..." I agree. Hannah mutters, "Twelve tents . . . Hermes . . . Heapheastus . . . Athena . . . Poseidon . . . Zeus . . . Aphrodite . . . Apollo . . . Hera . . . Dionysis . . . Demeter . . . . Ares. . . Artemis. One for each major Greek god..." I ask, "How do you know which ones?"

She answers, "When you read as much as I do, you know these things."

A voice behind us says, "She IS right, though. There used to be cabins for each one, as you saw above ground, but, at you also saw, they are not fit to live in while occupied by Kronos' army." We all turn to see it was a centuar who had spoken. "I'm Chiron. Activity manager here at camp Half-blood."

He says. We all mutter "Hello, Chiron." And say our names. Madison, who had been lingering behind us along with Caleb, speaks up. "Let's get you three settled in!" Hannah tells her all of our belongings are at school, or at our houses.

"What are your most precious belongings?" Madison replies, smugly smiling.

Hannah answers, "My notebooks, pens, and some books from my shelf. Why?" Madison digs into her bag and brings out 10 books, one by one, three pens, and 5 notebooks. Hannah picks up a notebook and hugs it tightly. "I don't care how you got them or why, but THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She squeals, running of with the stuff, probably to find a quiet place to read and or write. Sam says quickly, "I love my littlest pet shops and paint kit, and my inquestria girl dolls."

Madison gives them to her. I say,

"My construction paper, a pencil, and waffle tracer. I wouldn't mind a nerf gun, either."

I got them. Yay!

Later...

I'm drawing waffles when all of a sudden Hannah runs up to me. "Ian! The monsters are trying to bust in! Come on, we've got to hide!"

Sure enough, angry roars and pounding sounds echo off the walls. But no one interrupts my waffle drawing. "That's nice . . ." I say, and all of a sudden the small metal end of my pencil sticks to my finger. What? Everyone around me gasps. I look up, and see lightning bolt glowing over my head. Chiron announces, "Presenting Ian, son of Zeus!" This moment is broken suddenly, as a boy falls to the ground, convulsing. Sam gasps and her eyes glaze over as the boy's body goes slack. Without even checking his pulse, she says,

"He's dead, and someone else out there is dying too."

**I know the end was kind of random, but it's central to the story. Bye!**


	5. Explanitory note :P

**Okay, I know the end of chapter four was random, so let me fill you in:**

**Two campers from the Apollo cabin snuck out into the open to gather info on the progression on Kronos' army. They were seen, thus leading the monsters to the refugee camp involuntarily. Ian did not notice this because when he is doing anything that concerns waffles he becomes blind to reality.**

**You'll see why the end with Sam happened soon! :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Have a nice day, and don't let the Stoll brothers steal your car keys!**

**CONNER! TRAVIS! PUT THOSE DOWN NOW! Darned Hermes kids! *Runs after Conner and Travis* COME ON, GUYS! I'VE GOT A MOVIE TO GO TO IN AN HOUR! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYSSSSSSSS!**


	6. The Ambush Where Tempers Where Lost

**I know the last chapter was kind of weird, but I assure you, that is the only time something sudden like that will happen. Now, onward!**

**5 - The ambush where tempers were lost**

Sam' s P.O.V

"How would you know that!?" A girl who's name is Clarisse or something materializes out of the group, electrified spear in hand. "I..." I sense eyes on me and gulp. "I... I really don't know." I expect people to begin yelling, laugh even, but something strange happens. Everyone gasps and looks up to a place above my head. I crane my neck up to see and gasp. A black, flaming skull was glowing above my head. "Hades..." A half horse dude, Chiron, said. "Zues and Hades... This isn't good..." He looks like he is about to say more, but, before I even know what's happening, the dirt and stone ceiling above us gives way, and a huge amount of monsters pursues the other campers. I spot Ian in the mess, looking like he wants to do something to help but isn't sure what. Hannah is in another corner, head whipping from side to side anxiously, visibly freaking out. I stand motionless, which probably isn't a good idea, seeing how people were fighting all around me. I could feel lifeforces depleting rapidly. I don't know who they belong to and I don't really want to.

"Sam, look out!" Ian shouts from somewhere, voice alarmed.

"Behind you, Sam!" That was Hannah...

"Wha...?" I spin around and only the beginning of a scream I was letting out escapes.

Everything goes dark.

Hannah's P.O.V

"Sam!" Ian, out of us both, is the loudest when he screams the name. Though he looks the most calm out of the two of us, I can tell he's about to lose it. I am, too, but in a different way. My breath comes out in strangled gasps as I see someone from the Apollo cabin fall, clutching a scratch wound on her side. "Alexis!" Someone shouts. I look for a way out of this chaos, my eyes scanning the cave. Nothing.

No. No no no no no no NO! This can't be happening! I'm going to die in a fictional story! No...no no no no no no...

"Why, hello, little girl..." The hissed sentence comes from behind me.

A snake thing, I don't even know what mythical thing it is, is behind me, coiled to spring. I scream.

"You are a powerful half-blood indeed...I can smell it..."

_Smell!? _

I bolt for- for any where, really. I run through the combat zone, dodging blades and arrows along the way.

Until...

**Smack!**

Right into an enemy demigod.

"Trying to run, I see..." He takes out his sword.

Oh, crap.

Ian's P.O.V

I hear a scream and see Hannah bolt from her spot, a monster on her heels. Okay, let me count how many of my friends I'm going to lose.

1: Sam.

2: Hannah.

3: Most likely Madison.

Too much... "Woah, dude! Cool it!" Another boy, Percy, I think, grabs my arm. "You can't go out there without a weapon!"

I stutter, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"But-My friends-Need to help-"

"Calm down! Even if you could fight, you're too young and too valuable!"

"Why are you and Thalia fighting, then?!" I fire back. I need to get out there! If I'm lucky, Sam and Hannah are still in the area and I can... I can ... I don't know! I just need to do something!

"Ow! I know you're mad but there's no need to shock me!"

I shocked him?

I shocked him!?

I SHOCKED HIM!

I CAN SHOCK PEOPLE!?

YES!

I, laughing like a maniac, run out into the open. Wow, maybe all this fighting has made me lose it, go crazy...

I LOVE GOING CRAZY!

I test my new ability by poking a Telekhine in the back. A spasm runs up his spine, and he hisses.

Okay, maybe this was not such a good idea...

"WHO DARES TAKE MY CHILDREN!?"

What the h-

OH MY GOD IT'S MY NEWLY DISCOVERED UNCLE HADES!

Uncle Hades is beating the living crap out of all the monsters and enemy half-bloods, yelling in outrage. Huh. From what I've read, Hades and the other gods don't really give a crap about their kids. Maybe it's 'cause we're in his territory? Oh, well. He saved my butt, so I don't care!

1 hour later... normal p.o.v.

"Percy!" Chiron galloped up to Percy, who was looking through the wreckage of the refugee camp hopelessly.

"Hmm?"

He didn't look up.

"We have some very bad news..."

This time he did, his face twisting in concern. "What is it?"

"Well, some of our campers have gone missing..."

Ian tuned in, lifting his head from his slumped, depressed position. Normally he would make a joke, but this was all too serious.

"Who?" Percy asked, worried.

"Samantha, Hannah, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia and Madison. All gone. We suspect they've been taken hostage by Kronos."

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn!**

**What did you think? I'd love to know, so, no begging intended, review!**


	7. Holy Poseidon!

**HELLO, THERE! I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. THANK YOU! So now, settle down and grab a toasted waffle, 'cause this is gonna be a long one. :)**

_**Chapter 6 - Holy Poseidon!**_

Hannah' s P.O.V

I had a rather... interesting dream. I was standing in a wheat field. Over to the side, a Sandy-haired guy stared at me, smirking. I stared back, but it was really weird when the spoke in a raspy, ancient voice. "The gods are deceiving you, child. Hades sent those beasts after you because they want you to think you're important to them. You are not. They will use you, and then throw you aside like trash. Your friends, too." As he said this, pictures of my friends appeared, all of them smiling and laughing. Okay, this dudes a stalker. I have very few friends, so when you know all of them... that makes you a stalker. I refuse to believe this. I may not believe in Olympian gods, but I know they would never do something like that! Especially, you know, if one of them is my parent. "I don't believe you!" I shout. The guy laughs. "Oh you will, once Olympus comes crashing down! YOU WILL!" He yells, and my friends' faces melt off their skulls until they are skeletons. I scream. "Holy-!" The guy is suddenly in front of me. "W-" he shoves me, and the ground beneath my feet rumbles. A huge crack splits, and I shout, "What kind of a teen are you!?" I jump over to safe ground, and zombies crawl out of the crack.

"THEY WILL KILL YOU, GODLING! IT IS ALMOST HERE!"

"What is!?" I scream, on the verge of insanity.

"THE END OF THE GODS! I AM KRONOS, THE TITAN LORD!"

I lose it. I bring my hands up to cover my ears and scream, "NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kronos laughs menacingly. "Just wait, young one. Your time will come!" My hands claw at my ears. Horrible visions dance before my eyes. "STOP IT! GET OUT!" Then something unexpected happens. A tidal wave of water washes Kronos away, and he chuckles again. "This will only keep me away momentarily, child. I'll be back!" Once the voice drowned out, I sighed in relief. But it wasn't over yet. A woman appeared in front of me. I was about to yell, _"Aw, come on! Can't I have one peaceful dream?!"_ But there is a certain... sympathy to the way she looks at me. She's wearing a long dress and there's miniature wheat grains in her hair. I was about to say, "Why, hello mother nature!" But thought better of it.

Instead I said, "Demeter. Goddess of the harvest."

The goddess smiles. "Correct. I see that, even though you do not believe in us yet, you know quite a lot."

"You've been watching me?"

"Of course. A lot of gods are keeping tabs on you and your friends. Apollo, Aphrodite, Zeus, Artemis, even Posiedon. The rest... Well, they are vouching whether to incinerate you or not."

"Oh... Wait, What!?"

Demeter chuckles. "Do not worry. Hades is threatening to send zombies up to Olympus if they kill his children."

"Why do they want to kill us?"

"We're not sure about you yet, but the son of Zeus, and the son and daughter of Hades are a risk. Percy Jackson barely escaped death almost two years ago. It's just something all powerful demigods go through. Nico di Angelo is also a son of Hades, but he is too young to be the one of the prophecy. Then again, you three are only a little older than him, so that is what some of us do not understand..."

I'm beginning to realize that the goddess of the harvest is a chatter box.

"Um, not being disrespectful or anything, but what did you come for?"

Demeter looks at me and blinks. "Oh, yes. Of course! Child, I came to tell you that you must use your power to your advantage. Or else the gods will destroy you."

"Wait... you know who my parent is!? Can you tell me?"

Demeter smiles sadly. "That would be dangerous for you. Apollo and I are the only ones who know. Except for, you know, your godly parent."

"Why Apollo?"

"He is the god of medicine, the sun, archery, and prophecies. I thought you knew that. You do well in Latin class."

"I know. I'm just confused. I don't know what to believe!" Demeter laughs quietly. She sighs. "I must go. Your friends approach." She begins to fade, but not before yelling, "Tell your friends to eat more cereal!"

... ..

"Aah!" I sat up and looked around. I was in a cold cell that smelled like rotted flesh. I could see why- a skeleton sat three feet from me. "Woah!" I yell when I see it.

The others in the cage turned to look at me. I saw Sam, thank God- er, gods,- A girl who I think is named Annabeth, Madison, a saytr, and a girl wearing punk clothes with a choppy haircut. Maybe I'm hallucinating, but it seems she's glowing faintly. Sam hugs me.

"Oh my gods! We thought you went into a coma!" I gasp.

"Crushing...Me...AIR!" Sam laughs and lets go. Annabeth, the girl with stormy eyes and blond hair- do I see a streak of gray in her hair?- says, "What did you dream about?"

I ask, "How do you know about that?"

"Odd dreams. All demigods have them."

I nod, and tell them about the sandy-haired dude, and Demeter.

Annabeth' s face turns pale. "Oh, oh no..." She looks to the glowing girl. "Thalia... What if..."

Thalia shakes her head. "No. They won't attack. Luke-I mean, Kronos, is too weak to attack yet." She continues talking, griping about "The one time the hunters and I come to visit, I get kidnapped!" The saytr notices our confused expressions and says, "I'm Grover Underwood. Certified searcher. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. And you've already met the wood nymph Madison." Madison doesn't look so good. Her face is an odd shade of green. I ask, "Madison, if you're a wood nymph, why don't you just teleport to your tree?" She gags, then says, "Pollution. The monsters are purposely polluting the area around my tree to make me too sick to fight. If I try to teleport back, they'll cut down my tree." She shivers. "And if the tree dies... I die, too."

...

Back at the refugee camp... Ian's P.O.V.

"Kronos!?" I gasp. "You mean titan Lord Kronos? Went crazy and ate his kids, Kronos!?" Chiron nods. "That's the one."

"Isn't he, you know, your father?"

Chiron nods again. "Yes... Oh my! The Oracle!" I turn to see an awesome mummified thing hobble over to us. Green stuff starts spewing from her mouth.

_"I am the Oracle of Delphi, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." _

Percy steps forward and looks around nervously. He says, "How will we defeat Kronos?" The Oracle says,

_"Four half-bloods, will embark to find, what Tartarus has tried to bind, one will hold the doors of despair while three face the titan' s wrath. The soul of forest shall escape, while horror or victory shall be shaped."_

Everyone was silent. Then they all started yelling things like,

"It's a quest!"

"I need to go!"

"I don't wanna die!"

I put things together quicker than I usually do, and yell, "SHUT UP!" To my surprise, everyone does. "It's us. Sam, Hannah and I. I don't know who the fourth is, but I know we can't do this quest thingie without the others. We need to rescue them." Chiron nods.

"The boy is right. I will arrange an extraction team immediately. Ian, Percy, would you like to be a part of it?" We both nod. "Then Ian, you will need a weapon. Come." He trots over to a large trunk and opens it. It's full of lethal looking weapons. "It is a gift from your father, Zeus. Here." He hands me a dagger with a blade shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Obviously, it's name is _Astrapi_."

"Lightning..." I translate, smiling. How did I know that? Eh, who cares? This friggin' thing is awesome!

...

Sam's P.O.V.

Being held hostage is boring! If you're planning to get kidnapped, I recommend bringing a book, or a my little pony or something. Hannah daydreamed. Annabeth drew some sort of battle plan on the ground with her fingers. Thalia shot arrows at the wall. Grover played a sad tune on a set of reed pipes. Madison let her fingers lengthen into branches, then back to fingers. I pace.

We have nothing in our cell except for a water fountain. Which I don't understand. Hannah's head snaps up. "That's it!" She exclaims. "What?" All of us ask. Hannah explains, "Sam. You're a child of Hades. That means you should have some power over what happens underground. And, as far as I know we're in an underground dungeon. When the guards come to check on us in approximately two hours, Sam, you knock them out with ground-"

"But I don't-"

"You'll figure it out! And once they're out for the count, Thalia, you shoot arrows at chinks in the cage." She finishes. Annabeth nods. "Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena."

...

Ian's P.O.V.

"How do we get to where they're being held?" Percy asks. Caleb steps forward. "I believe I can help."

Percy nods. "Shadow travel. Of course."

"Shadow-what now?" I ask. Caleb grabs Percy' s shoulder, and Percy grabs mine. "Just hold on." He says.

...

Hannah's P.O.V.

I knew my plan would come back to bite me. Sam and I were trying to figure out how she could influence rock to move, and when she finally got it, she accidentally hit me in the face with a orange-sized rock.

"Yeowch!" I yell.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sam exclaims.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just, please don't do it again." Luckily, the rock didn't break my nose or give me a black eye. It just hurt. I look at the fountain. Sigh. If only we could create a tidal wave like the one in my dream. We would be safe! But, I don't even know who my godly parent is. I know it's my dad, but... for now, I'm just a nobody. And I hate it! Another chunk of rock hits me in the face.

"Sam!"

"Sorry!"

...

Ian's P.O.V.

We appear in a dungeon hallway that smells like dead bodies. Caleb drops to the ground, exhausted from bringing us here. Percy smiles at him. "Good job, Caleb. You wait here." Caleb, gasping for air, gives a thumbs up and says sarcastically, "...*pant* go team!" We walk down the corridors. Most of the cells are empty, except for a couple of skeletons here and there.

"Get the prisoners for interrogation." We hear a voice. Peeking around a corner, I see a kid and a telkhine talking. "And if they refuse to talk?" The telkhine asks. The kid simply says, "Do what you must."

...

Hannah's P.O.V.

The plan went very wrong very quickly. A telkhine guard came over to us, and Sam tried to influence a boulder behind him, but nothing happened. The guard opens the cage. Uh oh. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"You're coming with me, punks!" The guard yelled. My fists clench.

"No way!" I shout. The telkhine smirks. "Nothing you can do about it, brat."

_Brat!?_

The telkhine reaches out and grabs Madison. "You first, forest girl. You better give us answers, or you can say bye-bye to your tree!" Annabeth and Grover react to this.

"You polluting monster!" Grover shouts through gritted teeth.

"You'll never get the chance!" Annabeth nods at Thalia, who puts an arrow to her bow. The telkhine gulps. "Uh, uh, p-please put th-the arrow d-down young l-l-l-lady..."

"No." Thalia smiles and shakes her head fiercely. Suddenly, more guards appear behind the first.

"How about now?" The first asks.

Sam was still trying to use her powers, but no dice.

No. No, way! I'm not gonna die at the hands of a freaking walrus! Suddenly, the fountain shudders.

Everyone falls silent.

Then...

**_Woosh!_**

The pipes explode, a huge wave of water spraying the guards so forcefully they were shoved out the door. No one was spared. I spot Ian and that Percy Jackson guy standing outside the cage, soaking wet. Only I was dry. Annabeth' s face pales.

"Hannah... have you ever noticed that when you get wet, you're not really...wet?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Have you ever swam before?"

"I'm on the swim team."

"Uh, oh..." Thalia says, her eyes widening. Suddenly, they all gasp.

I look above my head to see a sea green trident floating above my head. "What the?" But that's not all. There was something else in the corner. Smaller, but still there. An... Olive tree. Annabeth gasped. "Hannah... who's your mother's parent?"

***Dramatic music* dun, dun, dunnnnnn! Well, I better sit down before I faint out of brain exertion! -Too late! See ya next time... *yawn* zzz...**


	8. The Quest Begins

Hello.** Sorry it took me so long, writer's block sucks eggs. No beating around the bush! Here's seven!**

_**Chapter 7: The quest begins...**_

"All I was told was that she didn't..." Hannah's eyes widened as a realization struck her.

"Athena! The olive tree! My grandmother is Athena!" Annabeth nodded. ''That's what I'm guessing...But I'm not- Wah!'' The guards where recovering from their ''Swim'', and were obviously angry. ''Run, RUN!'' Sam exclaimed. The group happily obliged, dashing back to where Percy, Ian and Caleb had appeared. Caleb was still there, clucking his tongue impatiently. ''It's about time you- HOLY CRAP!''

''Caleb!'' Percy yelled. ''You need to shadow travel us back!''

''I don't have enough energy left! I'd need another...'' His eyes locked on Sam. ''Samantha! You need to lend me your power if you'd like to live!''

''I like living!'' Sam ran up next to Caleb. ''You need to stall them!'' Caleb warned, his usual sarcasm melting. Percy seemed to get an idea. ''How about an-''

''Electrified water barrier!?'' Hannah finished. Percy nodded, and closed his eyes in intense concentration. ''Ian!'' Annabeth ordered. ''Waffles?" Annabeth looked at Hannah. ''What?"

''He means 'yes?'.''

''Oh. Thanks.''

''No prob.''

''Anyway, Ian, when Percy gets this wall up, you need to use _Astrapi _to conduct electricity into it.'' Ian nodded. ''Oh, yeah easy as- Wait, WHAT!? You want me to WHAT!?''

As if on cue, a huge wall of water blasted from the ground, up to the ceiling. ''Just concentrate really hard. Oh, and, don't forget to stab _Astrapi _into the water.'' Ian was still confused. ''Okayyyyy...''

He approached the water wall, hesitating, afraid it would collapse and he would, well, die. He forced _Astrapi _into the water and tried to think lightning-y thoughts.

"Uh... thunderstorms! Electricity!"

Nothing.

Ian stomped his foot.

"Aw, c'mon dad! A little assistance please!" He cried.

Then-

_ZZZSCH!_

There was a spark, and Ian was thrown back into the stone wall behind them. He slid down onto the floor, mumbling about how waffles were superior. _Astrapi _clattered to the floor, skidding over to Thalia.

"What..." She picked it up. Static electricity travelled from the dagger up to her arm. "Yah!" She threw it in the air, and it hit Ian, who was just beginning to recover. "Hey guys! What's- Ah!" He passed out again. "All that's waffle is a waffle and all waffles...WAFFLES..." The guards arrived at the wall. Everyone crossed their fingers. The first guard rushed into the wall.

ZAP!

"Success!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Uh, Percy? Need some help?"

Percy was sheet white, still struggling to hold up the wall. "No...I got it...Ow..."

Caleb and Sam were standing off to one side. "Ready?" Caleb asked. Sam nodded. Caleb grabbed her shoulder and closed his eyes... suddenly they flew open and Sam collapsed on the floor. Caleb grinned. "Success!" Sam groaned. "TIRED!"

"Aw, shut up! Let's go!" Caleb said. "You guys coming? I don't like the color Percy is turning..."

"The pain..." Percy groaned in response. Hannah scurried over to Caleb, and Thalia followed. Ian groaned. "Ugggg...What'd I miss?" Sam put up a hand, her face still on the floor. "If anyone needs me, I'll be passed out right here." Her hand slumped. Madison gasped. "Holy-Percy look out-!" A guard barreled into him, and the wall splashed around them. The guards surged toward them. Percy hit the guard in the forehead with his sword hilt and ran toward Caleb. "Go, go, go!" He yelled. Madison screeched to a halt next to Hannah.

"We need to go. Now." Grover said, grabbing Caleb's shoulder. Percy skidded over next to him.

"You said it. GO!" Caleb squeezed his temples. "I'm trying! Can't...Concentrate...!"

"Caleb, not funny!" Hannah gasped, her hands becoming fists.

"Almost..."

The guards were close. Twenty feet, fifteen feet.

"CALEB!" Percy and Thalia shouted in unision.

Caleb closed his eyes tight...

The world went dark.

...

**I won't end it here, because I'm not that mean. Keep going!**

... ...

Madison's Point of view ...

If I had to explain the trip in one word, it would be: Owwwwurrrgggg.

Reasons why?

Here's three for you.

1: I was already nauseated, so the speed made it a lot worse.

2: There was a lot of us screaming. I may have been one of them.

3: I KNEW that if the monsters figured out I'd escaped, they would cut down my tree. Meaning I would...die.

So, yeah. Not the most soothing ride. When we all came to, we were- holy Heaphaestus Caleb actually did it- back at the refugee camp.

When we'd all recovered Chiron walked-galloped, whatever- over to us.

"Good, good. Your mission was a success. But there is no time to waste! We must give four of you a quest immediately!"

I butt in. "A quest? What?! I'm puzzled."

Ian fills me in about the prophecy. I immediately scowl, disappointed. "Aww, what!? I don't get to be part of it?" Secretly, though, I was a little relieved. A quest to kill a titan? Not my cup of tea.

"So," I say casually standing up. "While I wait here hoping the monsters don't cut down my tree, YOU get to go hunt down Kronos? Um, two words: Not. Cool."

...

Okay, maybe a little cool. Ian picked Sam, Caleb and Hannah to go on the quest with him, which was all fine and good, but I got major shivers when Chiron explained the quest to everyone.

"These four shall venture to mount Othrys to defeat Kronos. We have given them enough golden drachma to contact us nearly every day. I suspect you four have about eight days from tomorrow, when you begin, before we are all destroyed and Kronos takes over."

"Reassuring..." Hannah mutters, holding her notebooks close.

Caleb glares at Ian. ''Thanks a lot, Ian.''

Ian shrugs. ''Waffles waffles waffles waffles waffles, waffles.'' He walks away.

''What did he say?'' Caleb asked.

''He said Bye.'' Sam translated.

''But he said waffles six times.''

''Yeah, so?''

Caleb sighs. ''Anyway, this'll get us all killed.'' He walks away. Hannah frowned. ''I always dreamed of going on a wild adventure. But this... This is not what I thought. We could really all die...'' She looks at me. ''Madison, listen. I know you're upset about your polluted tree, but... It could be worse. I've only been here for little under five hours, three of which were spent as a hostage, but I know the camp was never like this. And, even though I'm not even sure I believe in Greek mythology, but I know one thing: Having a nymph for a friend is pretty cool.'' She smiles halfheartedly.

"Well, having a demigod who just randomly was claimed is pretty okay too." I answer.

...

Hannah's P.O.V.

I don't know how they know what time it is around here, but they do! Chiron called everyone over to a section of the cave spread with blankets and such. Makeshift dining room. Everyone must know the procedure pretty well, because a Heaphaestus kid- I think -walks over to a section where the ground was dug up around a hole, which had a few pieces of dry kindling in it. He lights a match and tosses it in. A small fire blooms. Some refugee nymphs and satyrs pass out plates full of fruit rations. I'm guessing they got better food before they got invaded, because I see some Aphrodite kids wrinkling their noses in disgust. Ian is at what I'm guessing is the Zeus table- blanket, whatever- with a very uncomfortable-looking Thalia. Sam is at the Hades blanket with a murderous-looking Caleb. Whatever joke she was trying to crack about Tacocats, he wasn't understanding.

Percy sits cross-legged across from me, picking at the lint on the blanket. He tells me that apparently he's my half-brother now, and I also have a half brother-who's a Cyclops, by the way- named Tyson. He tells me Tyson loves to hug. Fun. We get up suddenly to scrape some fruit into the fire. Percy tells me the gods liked the smell. Um, okay. That's weird. Why would you want to sniff burned fruit when you have ambrosia and nectar and stuff? After we eat-or rather, talk uncomfortably for a few minutes- We get up to go to bed. Percy tells me that there are two tents for each cabin- one for boys and one for girls. So, since Tyson isn't here, Percy gets the boy tent to himself and I get the girl tent to myself.

I snuggle into the silk sleeping bag and almost puke when I realize it's pink. REALLY?! NOT COOL! But, anyway, I take out a notebook and pen and write down all of the days frustrations and worry in the form of my characters actions.

...

Morning...Still Hannah's P.O.V.

"Hannah!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Unggggggg..." I answer, rolling over and pulling my sleeping bag over my head.

"Hannah, Come on!"

"No!" I curl up.

"That's it!" The person who spoke grabs the end of my sleeping bag and shakes it, making my teeth chatter.

"NYA!" I twist and turn, but my attacker shakes the sleeping bag so hard I nearly bite my own tongue off. Soon, me and the person shaking me are no the laughing. I pull the top of the bag off of my face. "Sam!" I stand up, shuffling out of the bag. I then proceed to playfully shove Sam. "I'm up, I'm up!" I yell, crossing my arms. "Jeesh, Sam. How much coffee have you had?"

"None. I think one of the Dionysus kids spiked my kool-aid."

I laugh. "HA! I thought- I thought you just said-" I look at her and blink. "Oh my gods. You're not joking. SAM! You let them get you drunk?"

"Maybe-" *Hiccup* "Maybe a little."

I sigh. "Sam, I hate to do this but-" I slap her across the face.

She shakes her head fiercely. Her eyes, which had been too dilated a moment before, went back to normal.

"Woah. Thanks. Sorry." Her voice was normal again. She just seemed dizzy.

Someone shoves a backpack at me. It was Caleb. "Your stuff."

"But I'm not even out of my Pj's and its-"

Caleb pinches me hard. "Ow!" I swat him. "Hey!" He growls. Ian walks up to us, perfectly at ease. "Hey guys! What's-" Caleb shoves him. "Out of my way, lightning boy." He walks away growling under his breath. Sam asks, "How are we related again?" Ian looks after Caleb. "Lightning boy? Wow. I'm wounded." Sam snickers.

Soon, each of us have a backpack slung over our shoulders. I hold two books, a notebook, and a pen. Caleb glares at me from a few feet away. He obviously didn't appreciate me hitting him over the head. Chiron sighs.

"This will not be easy. You may die. But we all believe in you. Isn't that right!?"

A roar rises from the campers.

Chiron brings up a pod the size of a pill. He places it above our heads, and a bubble forms around us. We begin to float up.

The last thing we hear is rather pessimistic voice: Clarisse.

"Well, we're all gonna die."

...

**Phew! Well, hope you liked it! R & R! **

**Next chapter is gonna be so great! *Grins* Plans are in the making! Okay, Bye!**


	9. Caleb Meets An Eidolon

**Hello! Alright, I'm fired up right now, so LET'S DO THIS!**

** Chapter eight- Caleb Meets An Eidolon**

Hannah's P.O.V.

As we floated through the air, we were completely silent. Maybe we were afraid that if we used too much air we would suffocate. Maybe we were just stunned into silence by the fact that we were floating in a giant baby pink bubble.

Sam was leaned back against the back of it, shuffling through her bag. Caleb was sitting cross-legged in some sort of trance. Ian rested his hands on the surface of the bubble, looking out into the skies. Me? Well, I just avoided looking down and prayed that the bubble wouldn't pop.

But luck was not with me.

I hear Ian yell, "Whoa!"

And we start falling.

A strangled cry comes out of my mouth and I stretch my arms out on either side of me- I don't know, maybe trying to fly away?- When we abruptly stopped falling. I open my eyes to see a water bubble has formed around us. We were hovering a few feet above the ocean. I gulp, remembering that falling into water from high up is like falling onto hard cement. I also see that the others are gaping at me.

"What?" I ask.

"The-the water flew up-around-then we-" Sam stutters. But our troubles weren't over yet. Below us, I saw grey spikes come out of the water and start speeding toward us.

Sharks. It had to be sharks.

Ian gasps. "Sh-Sh-Sharks!" And a gust of wind blows us a few feet up.

"Ian? How did you-?" I feel my eyebrows furrow. "What were you just thinking about?"

"My only fear. Sharks." Another gust of wind blows us up.

"And-?"

"And the wind carrying us away!"

"Keep thinking about that!"

We continue floating up, and forward. With the excitement, I forget to concentrate on keeping the bubble-well, a bubble, and a hole opens up in it. "Oops!" I focus again. We float away for a few minutes, but holding the bubble together is painful. Ian is losing control too, as we keep bobbing up and down crazily. The Hades kids just lean against the bubble, totally nonchalant. Finally, we see a big ledge of rock to make camp on.

Ian floats over to it and I pop the bubble. We send an Iris Message to camp.

"Hey guys!" Madison greets us. "How's it going!?"

"Fine," I answer sarcastically. "Just great. Anyway, where would Kronos' base be?"

"Well, the gods move with the heart of the west, so...San Francisco."

Ian butts in. "I'm no geographical genius, but, that'll take forever!"

"Not if you hurry." Madison points out.

I scowl. "Okay. Bye!"

"Wait, Hannah I-" I, irritated, wave my hand through the mist. We proceed to look through our bags. In mine, I find a ''wonderful'' gift from my dad, Poseidon. A pair of shoes. They were sea green with a blue slash through them with a trident symbol on the backs. I put them on grudgingly. Sam takes a small two-pronged pitchfork that expands to a huge version in her hands. ''No fair!'' I grumble. ''Why do they get weapons, and I get a stupid pair of shoes!? Do you hate me THAT much, Poseidon?!'' I stomp my left foot in anger, and a flash of silver blinds me momentarily. I find myself holding a dagger in my left hand with a Greek word on the hilt: Ocean. And on the blade is a trident symbol. I stomp my other foot. In a second, I'm holding a blade that looks identical to Ocean, except with a different name: Wave. Ocean and Wave.

Creative, dad.

I drop them, and, instead of stabbing my feet, they shift over to the sides of my shoes and disappear. I jump, and when my feet touch the ground, Ocean and Wave shoot up into my hands again.

''That. Is. Awesome.'' Sam says. ''Cool.'' Ian agrees. Caleb shrugs, but he looks...Uncomfortable? No. He looks Jealous. Suddenly, he sucks in a breath. He doubles over for an instant, and when he straightens, his eyes glow gold.

_''We wanted the strongest for our hostages...''_

Caleb said in a raspy voice.

_''Preferably that upstart Percy Jackson. But, this cheap knockoff version will have to do.''_

He looks at me, and my eye twitches in anger. ''An Eidolon.'' I say.

''An Eat-A-Lot?'' Sam asks.

''No! An Eidolon. An evil lar.''

''Oh...What's a lar?''

''Urg! Just listen! We need to draw that thing out of Caleb! It's dangerous for him and us. Ghostly powers coupled with demigod powers? Not pretty.''

Sam and Ian nod. I say to Caleb, ''Caleb. I know you're in there. If you don't fight it, that Eidolon will kill us. So... Fight it!''

At first, nothing happens. Caleb laughs.

_''Ha! That demigod is much too weak to-'' _He gasps. His eyes flicker brown. Caleb's eye color. ''Get-Out-Of-My-Body!'' He shouts. His irises go gold again, and the Eidolon laughs.

_''Of course,'' _He grins. _''But not after I dispose of your friends.'' _

His eyes turn brown. Caleb asks, ''What? They're not my-Wait no-!''

His eyes turn gold again and he appears behind Ian. ''Wha-?'' Ian tries to take out _Astrapi, _but Caleb kicks him in the chest, and he flies backward.

''CALEB!'' I shout, getting angrier by the second. Who did this ghost think he was, possessing Caleb and then going after us?

''FIGHT IT, NOW!'' Caleb laughs.

_''That little trick will no longer work, Water Girl. He is safely under my control. I will kill the child of Zeus and other child of Hades, but, if you surrender, I think we could do some useful tests on you. Three-fourths god... Interesting...'' _

I stomp my left foot to summon Ocean. ''Never.'' I snarl. But, Caleb disappears. I just have time to catch Sam's voice: ''Hannah! Watch out!'' Before a searing pain hits me like a jackhammer from behind. I have the sensation of falling, then I splash into the water, some fifty feet below.

Caleb had thrown me off the cliff I gasp for air, and, despite being underwater, find that I can breath fine. I feel anger clouding my thoughts. A whirlpool of water rises me up to the edge of the cliff again, where I see Sam hiding, trying to figure out how to use her pitchfork. Ian is barley dodging Caleb's attacks, his ADHD keeping him from being speared by Caleb's sword, named Reaper. Ian's hands are sparking with electricity, probably a reaction to the rush of fighting. I step onto the cliff and jump, summoning both Ocean and Wave. Before I can confront Caleb, though, a boy appears in front of me.

''Uh, hi, Hannah.'' He says.

''Who are-?'' I ask, nearly having a coronary.

''Just call me your helper. I'm a son of Vulcan.''

''Don't you mean Heaphaestus?''

''Who?"

''Nothing. How'd you get here?''

''Didn't you hear me? Son of Vulcan? I build some pretty awesome things. Anyway, here.'' He hands me a silver skull ring.

''Put that on your finger during your fight with Caleb. But only when you're about to lose. It'll summon a demigod to help you.'' I realize that this kid is a hologram that somehow handed me something when I hear a voice behind the kid, ''Dude! We need your help in the armory! That Pluto kid wants his sword NOW!''

_Pluto?_

''Daekwon again? Tell him I'm coming! Anyway, good luck, daughter of Neptune!'' The image fades

_Neptune?!_

How come this kid knows the god's roman names, but not the Greek? I never saw him at camp. A son of Vulcan... Oh! Caleb! No time to waste! I run forward.

''Yo! Jerkwad!'' I yell. Caleb turns around from his fight with Ian. Sam exclaims, ''Hannah! You're okay!''

Ian yells, ''WAFFLES!'' (YES!)

I somehow spin Ocean around in my fingers.

Caleb runs at me, stabbing Reaper where my face just was. I roll to the side. I stab at his chest with Ocean, but he twists my wrist and it clatters out of my hand. I slash his face with Wave, and a cut opens across his cheek. He grins.

_''Good one.''_

He then stabs Reaper into my arm and throws me into a boulder shard. Pain spasms up my arm like wild fire. Caleb begins to walk toward me, but drops to his knees. His eyes flicker brown. ''Hannah!'' He shouts. Were his eyes actually pleading with me? ''Use-Use the ring! Before-!'' His eyes turn gold, and he sneers.

_''On second thought, I'll take care of this pest first.''_

He appears behind Sam and seizes her arm. He drags her to the edge of the cliff and dangles her over. Panic rushes through me. ''SAM!'' I yell, but only manage to wince as pain flares in my arm. I slide the ring onto my finger.

...

Ian's P.O.V.

Angry. Furious. MAD. Those are all words to describe how I feel when Caleb thrusts my friend halfway off a cliff. First, he throws me, then, he stabs Hannah, now, he's going to throw Sam into the ocean? NOT COOL! But, before he can do it, a silver flash blinds me. I see a boy with dark hair and sunken eyes form in front of Hannah.

''You've found my ring. Thanks.'' He takes a silver ring from her.

''I owe you. Nico di Angelo.'' He holds out his hand. Hannah takes it, blinking. ''Uh, about that favor,''

''Yes?''

''Well, this Eidolon possessed your half-brother, and is now about to throw your half-sister over a ledge, so...''

Nico blinked. ''Oh. Caleb needs to fight the Eidolon himself, or else it will never leave. I can help though.'' He walked up near Caleb, but far enough away so that he would have a wide berth if he needed to run. ''Caleb! Listen! I can help you get the Eidolon out, but you must cooperate! He is about to throw your sister to her certain demise! How do you feel about that?"

Cable's eyes, which had been glaring at him a moment before, turned brown again.

He looked at the scene, and gasped. "No!" He shouted, trying to bring Sam off the cliff. His eyes turned gold.

_"Ug! You're emotional climate is sickening! Yes, I'll leave, but before I do..."_

He dropped Sam over the ledge.

_"To do what I came for. Crush your spirit!"_

**What did you think? You know how to let me know!**


End file.
